Because of the high prevalence of dyslipoproteinemias and their association with atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease (CVD), measurements of plasm lipids, lipoproteins, and apolipoproteins are often required for diagnosis and follow-up of patients. We establish techniques for the phenotyping and quantitative measurement of Lp (a) and for the measurement of apolipoproteins A-1 and B.